Harry Potter and the Lost Cousin
by MADEINCANADA
Summary: Two Girls, Avery and Cordelia, come to England. One is Harry Potter's cousin and the other is the daughter of one of the Maurders and is a seer. (I changed my name it used to be jakesmithsgal)
1. Information you Need to Know

Title: Harry Potter and the Lost Cousin  
  
Characters  
  
I will only be describing the characters I made up because you know the other characters.  
  
Avery Malone Age: 17 B-day- January 16 Description- She has short blonde hair with black streaks, she is average height and she has a bad attitude but is a good witch, almost better than Hermione but she would rather goof off than pay attention. She used to live in the United States and went to a magic school there. Her best friend is Cordelia Potter.  
  
Cordelia Potter Age 16 ½ B-Day December 31 Description- She is tall with medium length blonde hair, she is very shy and is an okay witch and is very attentive in class. She used to go to school with Avery and even lived with her because Avery's parents had died. They all moved out to England when they found out Harry was alive.  
  
The Other Main Characters  
  
Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley Fred and George Weasley Neville Longbottom Luna Lovegood  
  
This story takes place in Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione's 6th year, Cordelia and Avery's 7th, and Ginny and Luna's 5th year. Fred and George work at their joke shop.  
  
Tell me what you think and if I should write more. 


	2. Nothing to Do

Chapter 1  
  
When Voldemort was strong in power and killed Harry's parents a, a family fled to America. There names were Chris and Olivia Potter. Chris was first cousins with James Potter. Chris and Olivia had a daughter, her name was Cordelia, she was 1 ½ when they moved to America. Another person who was taken to America with the Potter's was Avery Malone, which was her mother's maiden name. Avery's mother was killed by one of the death eaters but her father is still alive. She was two when this happened. Cordelia is now 16 ½ and Avery is 17, the two girls and Cordelia's parents are moving to England and Cordelia and Avery are transferring to Hogwarts, they are in their 7th year of school. It is a month before school starts.  
  
"I can't believe that my parents moved us here, I mean England is so boring, and there is absolutely nothing to do." Cordelia says as she lays on her bed bored.  
  
"England isn't that bad and we have only been here for three days." Avery says as she reads the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yeah okay whatever. What are you reading?" Cordelia asks her.  
  
"Uh... Oh I'm reading this article about Harry Potter, any relation to you?" Avery asks her looking up from the paper.  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask my mom later, is there anything interesting in there?" Cordelia asks her as she stands up.  
  
"Umm well there is this joke shop just down the street we could go to it if you want." Avery says. (By the way they live in Diagon Alley)  
  
"Sounds kind of boring if you ask me, what is so good about playing jokes on people, I happen to think its mean." Cordelia says.  
  
"Please can we go, Please, Please?" Avery pleads to Cordelia.  
  
"Fine whatever, there's nothing to do her anyway, what other kind of stores are there in Diagon Alley?" Cordelia asks her.  
  
"Who cares, come one lets go, and don't say you have to get ready because you look fine." Avery says as she goes downstairs.  
  
"This will be fun, I HATE THIS PLACE." Cordelia yells as she walks out the door.  
  
Please Review  
  
Next Chapter will be about what Ron, Harry, and Hermione are doing. 


	3. Telling Ron

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own anything except very and Cordelia who I made up. Thoughts are between ~ ~.  
  
Harry and Hermione have been secretly dating since the end of 5th year. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are all at the Burrow with Tonks and Lupin while the others are at Grimauld Place. Hermione are scared of how Ron and Ginny will react when they tell them that they are going out.  
  
"Harry do you think Ron will be mad because we didn't tell him sooner that we are dating?" Hermione asks Harry as they lay on her bed.  
  
~Yeah probably since he is basically in love with you~  
  
Harry had changed a lot since the end of the school year. He only really talked to Hermione because he still blamed himself for Cedric's death and what had happened at the Ministry especially to Hermione and Sirius. He and Ron still hung out a lot but their friendship had grown apart. He had also grew, he was know about 5"8 and his hair was longer than last year.  
  
"Maybe just a little but I'm sure he will be happy for us." Harry tells her as he gets off the bed.  
  
~Harry has changed so much over the past few months, I have to make him understand that it wasn't his fault that they were lead into a trap at the ministry.~ But Hermione had changed a lot too over the past few months. She was more easygoing and she hardly ever fought with Ron, well she barely even talked to him or Ginny. Her hair wasn't as bushy and she wore make-up.  
  
"I just don't want this to ruin our friendship." Hermione says as she sits up.  
  
"What would ruin our friendship Hermione?" Ron asks her as he walks into her room.  
  
Ron had changed the most out of the three of them. He was more outgoing and he was a lot better at being a keeper. He grew taller, he was about 6 feet and his hair was below his ears. He started working at Fred and Georges joke shop and was now able to buy clothes that fit him and new robes.  
  
"Ron, me and Harry need to tell you and Ginny something?" Hermione says as she goes and stands by Harry.  
  
"Well Ginny went over to Deans or something, so do you want to wait for her or do you want to tell me what's going on." Ron says to them getting very annoyed with all the secrets they've been having the past month.  
  
"Ron me and Hermione have been dating since the beginning of the summer, we didn't want to tell you until we thought it was the right time." Harry tells him.  
  
"Okay, well that's great, I always knew you two would get together." Ron says as he hugs them both.  
  
"Ron you're really okay with this, I mean we can all still hang out and stuff just like we used to." Hermione says as she hugs Ron back  
  
~ Why isn't he upset, I thought he liked me. I like him so much but Harry needs me and if I leave him he'll think it's because I blame him for what happened. ~  
  
"Yeah it's cool just as long as you don't make out in front of me and don't be all like lovey dovey when I'm around ok." Ron says jokingly.  
  
"Of course, so. what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Hermione asks.  
  
"Well I've got to get going to work but you guys can come down and visit and stuff if you guys want to." Ron tells them.  
  
"Sure let's go, Harry are you going to come too?" Hermione asks him.  
  
"Umm sure why not let's go." Harry says as the three of them head to the shop. 


	4. Meeting the Trio

Chapter 3  
  
I hope you like my story so far. This chapter is about Cordelia and Avery going to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and meeting Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own anything except Cordelia and Avery who I made up. Thoughts are between ~ ~  
  
"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, cool name don't you think Cordy?" Avery asks her best friend.  
  
"Ya sure why not, how long are we going to be, I'm really bored and we still have to ask my mom about that Harold Guy." Cordelia says as she walks through the door.  
  
"He's name is Harry, anyways why are you bored as you can see there is a lot of great things in this store." Avery says as she walks around.  
  
"Yeah like the two guys behind the counter." Cordelia says as she watches them.  
  
"Is that all you think about, why don't you go talk to them they look our age." Avery says as she continues looking around.  
  
"Ok!" Cordelia says as she walks up to the counter, "hi I'm Cordelia."  
  
"I'm Fred and this is George Weasley." Fred tells her.  
  
"Weasley that sounds familiar, what do you own this place or does your dad or something?" Cordy asks them.  
  
"No we do, see are brother's best friend Harry gave us some money to open this place so we quit school and here we are." George tells her.  
  
"Interesting, wait did you say Harry, like in Harry Potter?" Cordy asks George.  
  
"Yeah, are you fan of his or what he's got a lot of those?" George says laughing.  
  
"No, I just moved her and my friend was reading in the daily prophet and there was an article about him and also we have the same last name." Cordelia explains o him.  
  
"I wonder if you guys are related, you should ask him he just walked in." George says as he points to the door.  
  
Cordelia turns around to look who walked in. ~ Okay the red haired dude is defiantly Georges brother so Harry must be the raven haired one~ Cordelia goes up to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cordelia your Harry Potter right?" Cordelia asks to make sure.  
  
"Yeah that's me, have we met, oh wait never mind, it's true I am the boy who lived." Harry says with disgust about being known as the boy who lived.  
  
"Right whatever any way I was wondering who your parents are?" Cordelia asks him.  
  
~This girl seems so familiar I wonder if we have met before~ "Umm well they were Lily and James Potter." Harry says confused of why she wants to know who is parents are.  
  
"James, James it sounds so familiar, hold on. AVERY, AVERY COME HERE A SEC." Cordelia yells over to Avery.  
  
"What do you want? Oh hey your Harry Potter the guy in the Daily Prophet, right?" Avery asks him.  
  
"Who cares about that, why does the name James Potter sound so familiar to me?" Cordelia asks her.  
  
"James Potter was your dad's first cousin, he married Lily Evans and they had a son, umm I don't know his name though, why?" Avery asks her.  
  
"This is Lily and James son Harry. He's my cousin. Oh my gosh Harry isn't this just the greatest?" Cordelia asks as she hugs her newfound cousin.  
  
"I'm still a little confused about all this maybe we should ask Professor Lupin about this." Harry tells all of them.  
  
"Or we could ask my parents, we live just down the street come one. BYE GEORGE." Cordelia says as they all walk to her house. 


	5. Cordelia and Avery's house

Chapter 4  
  
I don't own anything except Avery and Cordelia who I made up. Thoughts are between ~ ~  
  
Harry, Cordelia, Avery, Ron and Hermione walked over to Cordelia and Avery's place. What they didn't know was that someone was there before them.  
  
"MOM, DAD, ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Cordelia yells as she and Harry search the main floor for them while Ron, Hermione and Avery check upstairs.  
  
"Maybe they aren't home, where do they work we could go and see if they are there." Harry says to her. ~This is so pointless they're clearly not here~  
  
"They would be home by now and I know they wouldn't go anywhere without telling me and Avery first." Cordelia says getting worried.  
  
"How are you and Avery related because I know that you aren't sisters?" Harry asks her.  
  
"Well I was too young to remember but my mom told me and Avery that when they fled from England because of Voldemort, they found Avery walking down the street. They knew who she was because she was the daughter of my mom's friend. Her parents had died so my parents took her in. I always thought she was my sister but Avery somehow always knew we weren't it was weird, but Avery is weird." Cordelia explains to Harry as they keep looking.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Ron, Avery, and Hermione are having the same luck finding Cordy's parents.  
  
"How come I've never seen you or Cordelia at Hogwarts?" Ron asks Avery.  
  
"Oh we just moved her from America, but we used to live her when I was about two and Cordelia was 1 ½." Avery explains to them.  
  
"Why did you move to America?" Hermione asks her.  
  
"Well after Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Chris and Liv took Cordelia and they were heading to America but as they were going I guess my parents were killed so they took me with them, my mom and Cordy's mom were like best friends. Chris and Olivia didn't really know my dad too much but he was a friend of Lily and James's and since they didn't know him they made my last name Malone which was my mother's last name. I'm not even sure if my dad's dead or not." Avery explains to them.  
  
"Well James had three close friends Lupin, Sirius and well let's not talk about the other one, but neither of James friends died when Voldemort was attacked and I don't know much about Lily's friends so sorry we can't help you. If only we knew what his name was" Hermione tells her.  
  
"That's okay Chris and Liv are the best parents I could ask for. Chris is- Oww." Avery says.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asks her concerned.  
  
"I see something. AHHHHH" Avery yells.  
  
As Harry and Cordelia walk around the house, they here Avery scream from upstairs. Harry and Cordy run upstairs to Ron, Hermione and Avery.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Cordelia asks out of breath from running.  
  
"I saw something . It was your parents they were screaming and there was a green flash and that was it. Cordy I think you're parents are badly hurt." Avery says panicking.  
  
"We have to find them, but where could they be." Cordelia says while starting to freak out.  
  
"Avery did you see where they were in your vision. Like anything that could tell you where they might be?" Hermione asks her.  
  
"Umm I saw a table with a lamp on it, that one that Liv bought the one with the duck on it. Where did she put that lamp though?" Avery asks Cordelia.  
  
"Ummmmm... She put it in her drawing room at the end of the hall." Cordelia tells them as she starts running towards the door.  
  
They reach the door and Ron opens it. 


	6. Getting Help

Chapter 5  
  
I don't own anything except Avery and Cordelia who I made up oh and Chris and Olivia. Thoughts are between ~ ~  
  
When they get to the door Ron opens it slowly. They all peer through the door all scared to see what's inside. There on the floor is Christopher and Olivia Potter, dead.  
  
"Oh my God, this cannot be happening. This is just some dream that I am going to wake up from at any moment. Right Avery tell me this isn't true, please." Cordelia says as she starts crying.  
  
"Cordy I'm so sorry, but this isn't a dream. Who could have done this?" Avery asks as Cordelia cries on her shoulder.  
  
"Deatheaters most likely, I mean there is no one else who uses the unforgivable curse right." Harry says.  
  
"We have to go see Dumbledore he'll know what to do." Hermione says.  
  
"How about me and you go and Harry can stay with his cousin." Ron says as he starts to leave.  
  
"Okay go I'll stay here but you guys have to hurry." Harry says as he goes over to comfort Cordelia.  
  
Ron and Hermione leave. While they wait Cordelia tells Harry about her parents.  
  
"They were really great, they weren't really strict at all. My mom loved to paint and my dad loved to write. They went to Hogwarts together and were in the same house Gryffindor. That's where they fell in love." Cordelia says as she starts crying again. After awhile she falls asleep on the couch, so Avery tells Harry more about Chris and Olivia.  
  
"When I was 12 years old they came to me and told me that they weren't my real parents but somehow I already knew. See I wasn't like them or Cordelia. They were all artistic and me I just liked pulling pranks. I also remember them telling me about James. Chris loved James, he admired him so much. He told me about Lily too. He told me that the first time he met Lily that she was the nicest person in the world. I wish he knew who my parents were so he could've told me about them." Avery says as she watches Cordelia sleep, "I don't know how she will get through this, I mean she loved her parents so much, but I mean who wouldn't love Chris and Olivia they were really great."  
  
"She has you and me, we'll pull her through. Ummmm.. How long have you been having visions like the one you had today?" Harry asks her.  
  
"Ever since I was four, I was playing a prank on Cordy and it was a real mean one because we had just got into a fight, but when I saw her coming, in my mind I saw her falling and breaking her leg and her arm. I was real freaked out I never told anyone about it. Another time was when I was 10 and me and Cordy were playing outside, I saw this guy walk past us and when I looked at him, in my mind I saw him getting hit by a car so just as he was about to cross the road I told him to stop and if he hadn't he would've been dead." Avery tells him.  
  
"If someone gave you something of a person could you tell if something bad will happen to that person or do you actually have to see the person or what makes you see them?" Harry asks her.  
  
"Well today I was talking about Chris and Liv and all of a sudden I saw them being cursed by someone. When I went to my school in America me and my teacher who was also a seer would meet every Saturday at whenever time and we would work on my power. I can see what will happen to a person in a month and sometimes a year. This boy in my house had cancer or something. It was uncurable and he came to me and asked me when he was going to die, so all I did was touch his face and I saw him dying as an old man. Sometimes it can be a gift and sometimes it can be the worst thing that ever happened to me." Avery says. At that moment Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Snape and Dumbledore all walk in.  
  
"Hello dear I'm Molly Weasley Ron's mother, I'm going to take you and Cordelia back to my place okay. The rest of the people are my husband Arthur, he's the man with red hair, Remus Lupin, the dark haired man, Tonks, the woman with bright pink hair, Sirius, well the dog but he's an Animagus, Professor Snape, the other dark haired man, and Dumbledore." Molly says as she takes Avery's hand.  
  
"Well I'm Avery and that's Cordelia over there sleeping on the couch, what about all our stuff here?" Avery asks her.  
  
"Well if you want you can bring it to my place or we can come and get it in the morning." Molly tells her.  
  
"Can we just come back in the morning? I don't really want to deal with all of this tonight, I'm really tired." Avery asks her.  
  
"Sure darling, let's go." Molly says as she leads Avery outside. Lupin grabs Cordelia and they all head over to the Burrow.  
  
Please Read and Review 


	7. Supper and A Vision

Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: I have changed up the chapters before this one so before reading this chapter you should re-read the last ones, there is only minor changes. Also I have a new writer that helps me with my story so it's a bit better now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Avery and Cordelia who I made up.  
  
Right after lunch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the sunroom talking. When are we going to tell her"? Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"She doesn't need to know who her father is just yet." Mrs. Weasley insisted.  
  
"No Molly we have to tell her, Lupin knows Avery is his daughter and imagine how she'll feel when she finds out that we knew who her father was the whole time she stayed here. If we don't tell her then Lupin will tell her." Mr. Weasley stormed.  
  
Unknown to them Fred and George were listening to the conversation through their extendable ears. They looked at each other in shock. "Lupin's Avery's father" Fred whispered. "Well Molly we have to tell her soon" they heard their father say wearily. They heard the chair squeak and knew that someone was getting up. George gave the extendable ears a gigantic tug and they turned and took off up the stairs. When they reached their bedroom they yanked the door shut and jumped onto their beds. They stared at each other. Finally George spoke. "Well do you think that we should tell her?"  
  
Fred looked at him in disbelief. "What are you kidding? We can't tell her. We have to let mom or dad or Lupin tell her. Besides mom would really kill us if we told Avery who her real father was." They heard a faint pop on the table beside their bed. Fred immediately smiled he jumped to his feet and grabbed the bottle of frog shavings from the dresser. "It's time for the last ingredient for the paralysis potion. This will be one of our most brilliant tricks ever. I can't wait till we can test it on someone. Particularly Ginny."  
  
Meanwhile down by the stream sitting on rocks were Ginny, Ron, Hermionie, Harry and Avery. Avery was in the process of convincing them that it would be fun for the five of them to go to Diagon Alley the next day to hang out and get school supplies. "Come on guys it'll be fun." Avery whined. "I promise." She looked hopefully at the other four who had doubtful looks on their faces.  
  
"Well," Ron started, "We could ask mom if it's okay. She can't really say no when it's for school supplies." "Yah," Ginny chimed in. She was starting to grin. But Hermionie said with a hesitant look on her face. "Mrs. Weasley would definitely not let us go by ourselves, especially with Harry with us." She looked at Harry with an apologic look on her face.  
  
He grinned back. "Yah, deatheaters might attack. Anyway we could probably get Sirius and Lupin to come with us." "Tonks would probably want to come with us too," Hermione said. "Yah!" Ron exclaimed, "it'd be fun." "If you guys are all going I suppose that I'll come to." Harry sighed. "But I really don't want leave Cordelia here by herself."  
  
"Oh that's okay" Avery said. "I already checked with her. She and George are going flying tomorrow. They're taking a picnic with them. We'll ask Fred though." Avery said. "Well okay then," Harry agreed.  
  
"We'll go ask mom then," Ron said. "C'mon. Dinner should be ready soon anyway." The five of them ran up the hill to the house. They burst into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was stirring something on the stove. She turned around in surprise when she heard them come running in. "Oh hello. I was just about to call you in for supper. It's almost ready." "Um mom," Ron said "we were wondering if tomorrow we could (he gestured towards Harry, Ginny, Hermionie, and Avery) go to Diagon Alley for the day. We 're going to ask Fred to come with us and Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks if they're not busy." He looked at his mother hopefully. "We'll also get supplies for school too." Ron added quickly.  
  
She looked at them and smiled. "As long as Dumbledore says you can go it's all right with me." Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh Ginny will you please go call your brothers and Cordelia for dinner. Harry, you and Ron can go to Hogwarts and ask Sirius and Lupin. I think that's where they are. Now hurry up and go so your dinner doesn't get cold." Harry and Ron smiled and went into the living room. Ron went first, he grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it on the flames in the fire and stepped in. Loudly he shouted "Hogwarts" and was immediately whisked away. Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and shoved his glasses into his pocket with his other hand. Just as he was about to step into the fireplace he heard Mrs. Weasley call out.  
  
"Oh and will you please ask Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore if they want to come for dinner. I'm making Spaghetti and meatballs." "Sure!" Harry shouted back and threw the floo powder into the fireplace. He climbed in and shouted "Hogwarts", he was immediately sent spinning away, after a while he felt himself slowing down. Immediately he threw his arms out in front of him catching himself just before he landed on his face.  
  
"Finally you're here" he heard Ron say from somewhere above him. Harry jumped up and looked around. Harry found himself standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office but only Ron was there. "I wonder where everyone is?" Harry said. "I don't know but it's almost suppertime so maybe they're down in the Great Hall," Ron answered. "Well let's go down there." Just as they turned towards the door it opened and Dumbledore stepped in. He stopped when he saw Harry and Ron standing in the middle of his office. "What are you waiting for?" Harry and Ron heard someone ask from behind Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked sheepish and walked forward allowing the two people standing behind him to come in. Harry grinned when he spotted his godfather Sirius and Lupin standing in the doorway. Sirius looked surprised for a moment then he also grinned. He strolled into Dumbledore's office and flopped down on one of the chairs in the office. He looked at Dumbledore who had seated himself behind his desk. "Dumbledore, how could not tell me Harry was coming for a visit."  
  
"Oh I never knew anything about this visit," Dumbledore said with a smile. Lupin turned towards the boys. "Well what's up?" Lupin asked. Ron grinned. "Well, Harry, Hermionie, Ginny, Avery, Me, and maybe Fred are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for the day to hang out and shop for school supplies, but mom said we could only go if Dumbledore said we can and if you, Sirius, and Tonks come with us," Ron said quickly. Harry and Ron turned to Professor Dumbledore with pleading looks on their faces. Dumbledore laughed and agreed. "But you will have to be extremely careful while your there. I'm sure Tonks would love to come."  
  
"Oh and one more thing," Harry put in. "Mrs. Weasley invited you three to come for dinner tonight. We're having Spaghetti and Meatballs. So will you come?" Harry asked hopefully. He looked at Sirius. "I can definitely come. What about you two?" He looked at Lupin and Dumbledore. Lupin smiled and agreed. "What about you, Professor?" Ron asked. "I would love to come, I find it very difficult to pass up an invitation to one of Molly's delicious dinners but unfortunately I must do so tonight. The ministry is making an important announcement tonight and my presence is required."  
  
Harry glanced up at the clock. It was almost 6:00 now. "Oh no Ron, your mom said to be back right away. It's almost dinnertime now." "Yah," Ron agreed. They turned towards Dumbledore. See ya Professor they both said. Ron grabbed some floo powder and through it into the fireplace he climbed in and shouted "The Burrow" the act was repeated three more times until Dumbledore's office was empty. Dumbledore sighed and walked to the fireplace. He threw a handful of floo powder in. He stepped into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic", He shouted and was whipped out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Lupin had just tumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace one by one. Harry was once again reminded why he hated travelling by floo powder, as Sirius repaired his glasses, which Harry had forgotten to put in this pocket before he left Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Harry said as he put his glasses back on his face. "No problem," Sirius replied looking down at his godson, who was almost a spitting image of his dad. Silently Sirius prayed that Harry wouldn't have to stand any more pain and that the war would soon be over. Lupin, Ron, Sirius, and Harry walked into the kitchen where Ginny, Hermionie, Fred, and Avery were sitting around the table talking. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the counter putting some finishing touches on a giant dessert. Everyone looked up when they heard them come in.  
  
"Oh hello Sirius, Lupin, it's always a pleasure to see you both." "Hi Molly thanks for inviting us." Sirius and Lupin both said. "Where's dad, George, and Cordelia?" Ron asked. "Well your father was called away for some announcement that the ministry wanted to make, Cordelia decided that she wanted to eat upstairs so George decided to join her," replies Mrs. Weasley. Now sit down and eat she ordered."  
  
Sirius, Harry, Lupin, and Ron immediately sat down and started to load their plates full of food that Mrs. Weasley had put on the table.  
  
"So Harry how has your summer been so far?" Harry heard Sirius ask him. Soon Harry was joined up in a conversation with Sirius on horrible things to do to the Dursleys next summer when Harry would legally be a wizard. Throughout the conversation, Harry found his attention straying across the table to where Ginny was sitting. She was talking animatedly to Avery and Harry found he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He heard a small voice in his head. You can't like Ginny, She's Ron's baby sister and besides you're going out with Hermionie now. He pulled his gaze away from Ginny and looked back at Sirius who now had a happy glazed over look on his face as he talked about how fitting it would be if Dudley was turned into a full pig. Harry snorted into his food as he imagined the reactions the Dursley's would have if Harry turned ickle Duddykins into a pig. All of a sudden from the other side of the table Harry heard a clunk and a yell. He whipped his head towards where Ginny and Avery were sitting. Avery had slumped back against her seat with her eyes glazed over. The noise had been the dish that had fallen from her hand when she went limp. Harry recognized the position as the one Professor Trelawney took when she made her one vision. Avery jerked in her chair and slowly slid to the ground. Finally she stopped twitching and she blinked. Slowly with the help of Ginny she climbed back up on her chair and looked at Mrs. Weasley. In a weird voice she asked Mrs. Weasley. "Do you have anything you would like to tell me Mrs. Weasley?" 


	8. A FatherDaughter talk

I haven't updated this story for awhile but now I added two chapters. Please read and review and if it says that you need to be logged in or whatever and you aren't registered to Fanfiction.net than if you want you can just e-mail me. The story will be better because now I have jaypotter (my friend James) helping me write the story!!!! Well Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Avery and Cordelia because I made them up!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What are you talking about Avery"? Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. She glanced at Lupin.  
  
"Did you just have one of your visions"? Avery heard Harry ask.  
  
"Yes I did and you would never believe what it was about". Avery answered without taking her eyes off Mrs. Weasley and Lupin. "Is it true that Lupin is my father"? Avery asked looking at the ground now. She could not bring herself to look at Lupin. She heard everyone at the table gasp. Avery heard Harry ask Lupin. "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"  
  
"Yah!" Sirius jumped in. "Didn't you think that we had a right to know?" Fred, Hermione, Ginny and Ron didn't say anything. They just looked at Avery who looked like she was about to faint. "Was that what your vision was about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes but I couldn't see who was telling me. It was kind of blurry." Avery answered glancing at Fred. He caught her looking at him and knew that it was him who had told her. He gave her a pleading look indicating to please not tell his mother who had told her. She nodded slightly. He looked relieved. Mrs. Weasley then looked right at Avery and said in a high voice "Yes Lupin is your father and he does know. He was planning on telling you tonight after supper. So why don't you two go outside to the garden and talk, while the rest of us clean up."  
  
She started picking up plates and then glared at the rest of the kids and Sirius. They immediately jumped up and started helping. Avery was still looking at her feet when she felt someone touch her arm. She looked up and saw Lupin smiling down at her. "Come on, he said gently. Let's go outside." Avery followed him out to the garden. They sat on the rocks by the stream.  
  
Avery looked at Lupin and asked "Why did you send me to live with Cordelia and her family. Why didn't you come look for me? Who is my mother?"  
  
"Well I guess I better start from the beginning and explain it all to you." Lupin sighed. "You know who Harry's parents are right?" Lupin asked Avery.  
  
"Yes they were James and Lily Potter, James and Cordelia's dad were first cousins. Then James and Lily died and Harry was sent to live with the Dursley's." Avery answered.  
  
"Yes, well do you know why Harry's parents died and who killed them?" Lupin asked gently.  
  
"No all Harry said was that they died." Avery answered.  
  
"Well you have heard of Voldemort haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," Avery replied, "how could I have not. He was the one who ordered the attack on Cordelia's parents." Avery said bitterly.  
  
"Well 16 years ago on Halloween, Voldemort came to the Potters and killed them. He was after Harry though no one knows why except for Harry and Dumbledore, and Sirius. I would advise you not to ask Harry about it either because it is a very emotional thing for him to talk about. Anyway the night that they were killed I wanted to go to them but your mother wouldn't let me. We had a huge argument about whether or not I should go to Lily and James's. Anyway I left and went to Godric's Hollow. When I returned later that night I found that your mother had left and taken you with her. I searched for both of you but it was as if you had disappeared into thin air. Finally I found you but you were living with Cordelia and her family. With the help of Dumbledore I managed to talk to Cordelia's dad. He told me that the night James and Lily had died, and your mother had felt it would be dangerous for her and you to stay in England because of me. She knew that James's cousin was leaving for America with his family. James's cousin was Cordelia's dad Chris. Your mother tried to take you to their house but on the way a Deatheater attacked the both of you. The attack was right outside Olivia and Chris's house. They heard the battle and ran outside. They found the Deatheater attempting to curse you but the curses could not get through the shield that your mom had put around you. It was only a temporary shield though. Olivia and Chris managed to kill the Deatheater. They took you into their home and brought you to America with them." Lupin said.  
  
Avery looked up and him. He looked old and weary. "Why didn't you come for me if you knew where I was?" Avery demanded. Lupin sighed. "You were only four when I finally found you and I wanted more than anything to take you away. But you were so happy living with the Potters and it was still to dangerous to bring you back to England, so I left you. I received monthly letters from Chris about how you were doing. Finally when you were ten I thought that I could maybe take you back to England with me, but you had just got your letter to attend Traton's Witching School in America. You were finally going to be a real witch and you were so excited about that. I didn't think that you needed to know that you had a father who unfortunately is a werewolf. You see Werewolves are not the best things to have as a father and I can only imagine what your classmates would have thought of you. I wanted you to live a happy life and not have to worry about anything. When Chris wrote to me saying that they were moving back to England I was overjoyed. I would finally be able to talk to you and tell you that I was your father. I planned to have Chris and Olivia here when I told you but..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Lupin looked over at Avery. She was staring down at the ground. Tears were falling on the ground below. "I am sorry that you lost Chris and Olivia; I know that you loved them and thought of them as your real parents but I hope you can let me also be a father to you." Lupin said quietly.  
  
Avery looked up at Lupin. She was smiling "Well at least I have a father again." She reached over and hugged Lupin. He sat there for a moment then reached around her and hugged her back. After a couple of minutes Avery pulled away and looked at Lupin.  
  
"Um..dad... can I call you that?" Avery asked hesitantly.  
  
Lupin beamed. "I would be honored if you would call me that."  
  
"Well dad you never told me who my mom was." Avery said. Lupin's smiled and said "Your mom's name was Elizabeth Malone. She was one of Lily's best friends and when James started hanging out with Lily and her friends I met Elizabeth. She was an extremely smart witch. Her specialties were Divination and Astronomy. Your seer gift comes from her. She was extremely pretty. You get your eyes and hair from her and your personality and love for playing pranks on people come from me. She would have loved you." Lupin said with a wistful look on his face. "Well we should probably go back in right now." Lupin glanced at his watch. "My goodness!" Lupin exclaimed, "we've been out here for an hour. You had better get back to bed if you expect to be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Lupin said with a smile.  
  
Avery groaned, "I said I would call you dad but I never said you could act like a dad, except for when it comes to loving me, and spoiling me." Avery said with a grin. She stood up. Lupin stood up alongside her. He smiled down at her. "Well unfortunately you also have to listen to my complaining about bed times." Avery smiled and threw her arms around him, then they walked back to the house.  
  
Sirius , Molly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Cordelia, and Hermione were all sitting in the living room. Sirius and Molly were sitting on two of the chairs talking while Harry and Ron were lying on the ground playing Wizarding chess. Ginny, Hermione, and Cordelia were sitting on two of the couches reading. Fred and George were working on more Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the corner. They all looked up when they heard Lupin and Avery come in.  
  
When they saw the smiles on Lupin and Avery's faces, Mrs. Weasley said "Well I guess that has all been sorted out then. In that case Sirius and Lupin, you two had better be getting back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore will want to see you. And you lot had best be getting off to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you. You'll need your rest. Then she turned and frowned at the clock that hung on the wall. I wonder what could be keeping Arthur." His clock hand was currently pointing towards work.  
  
Just then his hand jumped to traveling and then landed on home. At them same time the flames in the fire turned emerald green, and Albus Dumbledore fell out of the fireplace. He looked at them with a huge smile on his face. "You will never believe who the Ministry of Magic has announced will be the new Minister of Magic," he said. He pointed towards the fireplace. They all looked at the fire which had turned emerald green. All of sudden Arthur Weasley fell out of the fireplace. He straightened up and dusted himself off. Dumbledore bowed towards him and then looked at Mrs. Weasley and the rest of them. His blue eyes were twinkling. "Your new Minister of Magic is Arthur Weasley!"  
  
Avery, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Cordelia, Sirius, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley stood there for a moment letting it sink in. The first ones to react were Fred and George. They let out two loud screeches and leaped at their father closely followed by the rest of the kids. Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Sirius stood there and watched as the kids congratulated Mr. Weasley.  
  
Finally Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands loudly and yelled above the calls of congratulations and slaps on the back. "It's time for the kids to go to bed now seeing as how they have a big day tomorrow. So we'll celebrate tomorrow night. Right now you kids have to go to bed." "We're not kid's mom," Fred and George protested loudly. They stopped when Mrs. Weasley turned and glared at them. They turned and followed the rest of the kids upstairs.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed and sat down in his chair by the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore all took seats around the room. Mr. Weasley had a dazed look on his face. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it." he muttered under his breath. "Was that what the important announcement was about tonight.?" Mrs. Weasley said. She also had a dazed look on her face. "I can't believe this is happening." Sirius and Lupin couldn't stop grinning. "Congratulations Arthur," Sirius said happily. "Finally we have a proper minister. What will your first course of action be?" Lupin asked eagerly. Arthur just started at him in shock.  
  
Finally after half and hour of trying to talk to Mr. Weasley Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore gave up. Arthur was too shocked to get a full sentence out. Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts after Sirius and Lupin promised Mrs. Weasley that they would be there at around 8:00 the next day with Tonks to take the kids to Diagon Alley. With that said they left.  
  
A little while later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also went up to bed. Mr. Weasley was having a little trouble walking up the stairs. It was partially because he was still in shock and partially due to the fact he might have had a little two much firewhiskey at the little celebration after the announcement. He finally made it up the stairs. 


End file.
